I Love You
by erosion
Summary: what is the true meaning of i love you .. ? [KAGxINU]


**I Love You**

_Kagome i need to be with you.._

Those words.

_I want you._

I remember those three words.

_Your mine._

The first time. We both lost our virginity.

_Inuyasha, hold me._

That was what I said.

_Kagome, please let me in._

He said those words with passion.

I let him in.

and I still wonder where he is now..

_Kagome..._

His soft voice...

_Inuyasha..._

I still remember.. I reached out for him..

_Take it all off.._

He told me to. And I did so.

_Do me like I did you.._

Those words I moaned, though I never knew the true meaning.

_You're so warm.._

Those words he told me. But I am no longer warm. I am but a dead person.

_Stay with me Kagome.. Don't leave.. You can do it.. stay strong.._

Those soft words he told me, the moments before I struck dead.

_It hurts Inuyasha.._

I said those painful words to him..

_Kagome.. Just remember.. I was your first.. so don't forget me._

At that moment his tears poured down on me.

_I will.. never forget you.._

We shared out last kiss. His tongue, pushing through the opening in my mouth. At that moment, my arms dropped. My eyes, shut close, my heart.. stopped.

_Kagome !_

I can still hear his cry. On that night of the full moon.. The night he turned demon and struck me, struck me with his deadly claws.

Naraku.. To but such a burden, on me and him.. I promise to make his life a living hell. Though I have no body. No body, but a soul.

And all the angels of heaven, tell me.

_It's your time Kagome._

It was my time. My time to be reborn.

I awoke. My eyes opened, no one around. The feudal era had become a dead world.

_Naraku.._

I thought. I ran to the well. By the tree, pinned to the tree.

"INUYASHA !"

I screamed, though my voice could not reach him. I grabbed his hand, tears streaming down my face.

"WAKE UP !"

_No. It was my fault. If I hadn't have died, he wouldn't be dead now.. Or atleast we could have died together.._

I climbed up the tree. Pulling the burning arrow from his heart. My hand burns, and bled, though I knew I couldn't give up..

"INUYASHA !"

I screamed as I used all my strength and pulled the arrow out. My hands were scarred. Still stained with red blood.

As Inuyasha's body collapsed to the ground, I caught him. Protected him from harming his body anymore. If he had taken that fall, I don't know what else I could have done, but died.. again..

I took my unbleeding hand and lay it to his cheek.

"Wake up.."

I cried, though he would not move.

_Now I know what it's like to see some one I love die.._

"INUYASHA !"

I yelled.. I yelled so loud, it seemed as though the heavens heard me.

Inuyasha.. his eyes blinked slowly.

I looked at him, tears of joy in my eyes.

Inuyasha raised his hand and put it on my cheek and stroked it.

"Kagome.. You're.. alive.."

I nodded.

"I did my time.. and now I receive my reward..."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

"It's been a long year.. without you.."

Tears dropped from my eyes.

"A year.. and you still kept my body unharmed.. and unburied.. but why.. ?"

Inuyasha laughed lightly.

"I knew you would come back.. I protected your body from the demons that tried to attack you.. I realised.. No.. Kagome will come back.. because strangely... your body never rot.."

Kagome gasped.

"And Naraku ? ..."

Inuyasha laughs.

"He's dead Kagome.. He's dead.. we did it.."

I laughs as she cried.

"I'm so glad.. but why.."

Inuyasha slowly began to sat up in pain.

"The moment that I killed Naraku.. Kikyo betrayed me.. and pinned me to the tree.."

_Inuyasha, I'm sorry.. but.. die._

I gasped as I hugged Inuyasha.

"And.. where is she now.."

"The moment after she shot the arrow.. She jumped.. off the cliff.."

_Inuyasha, I will wait for you in heaven.. please be there with me.. we don't belong here.._

I pushed Inuyasha down gently as I lay on him and took off his shirt.

"Inuyasha.. will you stay with me ?"

Inuyasha nodded and smiled.

"I will.."

_He told me he would.._

I trusted him, and showed him with my smiled.

I lay on him, and kissed him.

_This time.. it won't be our last kiss.._

I pressed my lips over his. I shoved my tongue through his unsealed lips. His mouth was so warm.. It felt like it did.. the moment I died.. No difference.

_I love you._

I finally truly understood those words.

_I love you._

Three words, eight letters...

_I love you.._

ONE.. meaning.

I let his lips go, looked deep into his eyes.. so entrancing..

I smiled, and at the very same moment, we both said..

"I love you."

----------------------------------------------------------

That's it for my ONESHOT. I do lots of one shots lmao. This is like poem/story. dont really know. please review !


End file.
